The present invention relates to an expansible notebook computer which can be alternatively arranged into different arrangements having different functions as desired.
A variety of portable personal computers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market, among which notebook computers has become more and more popular for the advantage of high mobility. However, a notebook computer has limitations in function and data processing capacity, and therefore external peripheral equipment may be needed. When several external peripheral equipment are added to a notebook computer, the notebook computer becomes not portable, and the electrical connecting wires between the notebook computer and the peripheral equipment may be tangled.